Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone: El Destino Oculto
by Alice Fudou
Summary: Holy Road habia terminado, el verdadero fútbol fue recuperado, pero nadie espero una amenaza.Raimon Eleven le tocara volver a salvar el fútbol y tambien el futuro, esta vez junto a nuevos amigos descubriran su destino oculto. TsurugixOc, ShindouxYuuka, KuramaxOc, JinxOc, TenmaxAoi.


**Yo: HOLAAAAA A TODOSS! Bueno tengo buenas. He comenzado una nueva historia de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone: El Destino Oculto. Y lamento no haber actualizado antes de Inazuma Eleven Go: Una Nueva Aventura pero esque habia perdido el interés hasta navidad que lo recupere y como tengo un solo relajo en mi compu les ruego que esperen un poco mas para poder organizarme mejor ˆ-ˆ**

**Raimon: ¡SI!**

**Yo: ˆ-ˆU**

**Alice: Porfin!**

**Yo: Callate o te saco**

**Alice: Si me sacas la historia no tendría sentido (cara triunfadora)**

**Yo: Te odio ¬¬**

**Alice: tu fuiste quien me creo :D**

**Yo: O_O…¬¬ cállate y has el Disclaimed.**

**Alice: Disclaimed: inazuma eleven go 2 chronos Stone no me pertenece ni sus personajes a excepción de Clare, Jin, yo y uno nuevo que aparecerá mas adelante. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¿DESAPARECIO EL SOCCER?-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un nuevo dia en Okinawa y desde lejos, en una pequeña cabaña dos chicas reian alegremente mientras miraban como un chico ayudaba a unos niños a jugar soccer.

¡Aquí voy!- dijo un chiquillo de cabello negro que corría hacia el nuevo capitán de el equipo de soccer de Raimon, Matsukaze Tenma. Tenma al intentar quitarle el balón el niño lo logra pasar y el solo lo mira con una sonrisa -¡lo logre!- grito emocionado el pequeño.

¡Ok, buen trabajo!- animo Tenma al chiquillo. -¡ese es el modo!-

Que alivio no lo crees?- dijo con una sonrisa sincera una chica de larga cabellera café que estaba atada en una cola de caballo, sus ojos negros como la noche y su piel un poco morena.

Explícate- dijo otra chica de larga cabellera rubia atada en media cola, sus ojos verdes como las hojas de primavera, su piel blanca. Ambas tenían aquella sonrisa de felicidad pura y sus ojos puestos en el chico que trajo esa felicidad. Una de ellas era claramente Fudou Alice y la otra era su mejor amiga Goenji Yuuka.

Bueno, ya todo termino…me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a tomar el soccer y también que tengas a tu hermano a tu lado como yo tengo al mio- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labio. La rubia no evito sonreir al saber que tenia mucha razón, ella era feliz, su hermano ahora estaba a su lado, tenia amigos confiables y podía jugar aquel maravilloso deporte que tanto amaba. Al escuchar muchos Tenmas voltearon a ver al chico de pelo castaño que era rodeado por todo los niños.

¿no crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?- pregunto curiosa Yuuka mientras miraba a su amiga a su reacción.

No, el puede solo, además esta Hanabayashi-sensei para controlar a su clase ¿no lo crees?- le dio una solución a Yuuka, viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Vamos, vamos, clase. Estén en línea- dijo la profesora morena y pelo negro. Al parecer nadie le presto atención en absoluto ya que los niños aun seguían empujando y renegando sobre quien iria primero con Tenma.

¡Vamos todos! Escuchen a Hanabayashi-sensei y hagan una solo fila derecha- indico Tenma a los niños, mientras todos rápidamente se formaban diciendo un gran hai a Tenma.

Aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado tres meses desde el Campeonato del Holy Road.- dijo Yuuka.

si estoy de acuerdo, y quien diría que yo, de todas las personas en Japon, estaría viajando con ustedes alrededor de toda la nación enseñando soccer a los niños- dijo con ironia la rubia.

si, gracias al programa que creo mi hermano- dijo con una sonrisa Yuuka. Alice estaba eternamente agradecida al destino por darle y mostrale todo lo que ella le toco vivir pues si no fuera haci jamas conocería el verdadero significado de la amistad.

Mientras Tenma se refrescaba Alice y Yuuka se acercaron a ver el chico quien les respondio con una sonrisa. –Tenma ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alice.

Hai- respondio Tenma.

Que rápido se va el tiempo, hoy es el ultimo dia que estaremos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa Yuuka.

Es una lastima, los niños encerio les agradan que estén aquí- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste la maestra. –gracias a ustedes estos niños han mejorado mucho. Es difícil reconocerlos y se ven llenos de vida.-

no es a nosotros es al soccer que debe agradecer, sensei- dijo Alice con una sonrisa voltando a ver al cielo y pensando que estarían haciendo sus amigos de Teikoku y los de Raimon, hasta que cierto chico de cabello azul y ojos anaranjados se le estrello en la mente como un cometa, ante tal recuerdo de Tsurugi, Alice se sonrojo levemente. Yuuka solo solto una risita al ver el sonrojo de Alice.

OPENING THEME

Luego de un largo viaje, por fin regresaron a Raimon. Los tres estaban emocionados, como de costumbre Alice no lo mostraba. Yuuka estaba sonriente y jamas pudo estar mas feliz de volver a algún lugar. Las campanas sonaban dando a entender que era la hora de clases. Tenma y las dos chicas no le podían prestar menos importancia. -¡ha sido un largo tiempo!- dijo emocionado Tenma. –Espero que todos estén bien- dijo dando largo pasos lo mas rápido que pudo. Alice y Yuuka solo lo siguieron.

no puedo esperar a ver el club de soccer de nuevo- dijo Yuuka muy emocionada y feliz.

ahem Shindou ahem- dijo discretamente Alice haciendo que la chica se sonrojara hasta los extremos. Cuando los tres llegaron a la cancha de soccer, algo estraño pasaba, la cancha no estaba, en ves estaba una cancha de baseball. –_tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…-_penso Alice viendo seriamente la cancha.

are? La segunda cancha…bueno aun sigue la construcción del club- dijo Yuuka confundida.

En una sala completamente vacia se podía presenciar un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros, curveado color castaño-gris que tocaba el piaño. El estaba completamente sometido en la música.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Alice, Yuuka y Tenma corrieron al club de soccer. Tenma tomo un gran suspiro antes de entrar y grito -¡Todos ya estamos de vuelta!- al notar que el club cambio drásticamente empezó a sudar frio y a sonrojarse.

solo bromeaba- dijo Yuuka tapándole la boca y evitando miradas raras. Alice tenia razón, algo estaba mal. Como siempre, ella se hacerco a unos tres chicos que estaban con un uniforme de basketball, hablando de su deporte.

disculpenme, ¿ustedes saben donde esta el club de soccer?-pregunto educadamente hacia sus mayores. Los tres chicos se sonrojaron al verla, pero aun asi la vieron con cara canfundida.

¿club de soccer?- pregunto uno de inmedio, cabello color gris y una banda color verde un poco fosforescente.

hai- respondio, uno de cabello negro la miro aun mas confundida. -¿bueno, este no es la construcción del club de soccer? Es estrictamente solo para el soccer- informo Alice.

¿de que esta hablando? Aquí no hay club de soccer.- dijo de nuevo el de inmedio. Confundida hasta los estremos, Alice solo lo miro con una cara de ira.

¿no esta aquí? ¿acaso cambio la ubicación?- pregunto conteniendo sus ganas de matar.

no.- respondio de mala gana.

¿entonces donde esta el club de soccer?- pregunto sin perder la paciencia.

escucha…-empezo pero no termino ya que a los pocos segundos los llamaron para que volvieran a la practica de su deporte. Al no obtener nada bueno, volvió donde estaba Tenma y Yuuka esperándola. Pero antes volteo a ver toda la sala. Su mirada estaba seria y ella presentia que algo malo paso. –esa chica es rara…-dijo el de cabello gris.

pero es tan linda…-dijo uno totalmente sonrojado, algo que ninguno de los tres chicos negó.

Afuera Yuuka se sento en el borde del pequeño puente mientras Alice miraba el cielo dándole la espalda a Yuuka y Tenma miraba fijamente al suelo de abajo. –todos son malos…si cambiaron la ubicación de la sala del club, al menos nos hubieran llamado y habernos dicho.- dijo Yuuka como niña chiquita quejándose.

Alice no le presto atención, desde que llegaron ella ha tenido un pésimo presentimiento que involucra a todo el club. Tenma solo miro hacia abajo y luego en su rostro una sonrisa apareció pues había localizado a Shindou Takuto. –Miren es el capitán- dijo Tenma alegre llamando la atención de Yuuka y Alice. Yuuka mostro una sonrisa inmensa al ver a Shindou. Los tres corrieron en dirección de Shindou. –Shindou captain- grito Tenma llamando la atención de Shindou. –Captain ¡que alegría! Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso al no ver a nadie.- dijo alegre Tenma. Yuuka y Alice caminaban ya que les gano la flojera y no quería correr tan de mañana.

¿capitan? ¿yo?- pregunto curioso Shindou.

oh, es cierto. Yo soy el capitán ahora. Lo siento. Pero me estaba preguntando donde están todos- dijo Tenma con una sonrisa ingenua.

¿todos?- pregunto denuevo Shindou.

Hai. No parece que estén practicando en ninguna parte y parece que el club de soccer fue cambiado de ubicación. ¿Qué paso Shindou-kun?- pregunto Yuuka cuando llego al lado de Tenma.

¡Yuuka! ¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto muy sorprendido Shindou al ver a Yuuka.

esta mañana…pero encerio ¿Qué paso con el club de soccer?- pregunto curiosa Yuuka rascándose la nuca ingenuamente.

¿club de soccer? ¿de que estas hablando? La sala del club de soccer no ha cambiado de localización- dijo Shindou.

pero cuando fuimos…- empezó a decir Yuuka hasta que el chico la interumpio.

para empezar esta escuela no tiene club de soccer y tu lo sabes- informo Shindou a Yuuka. Al principio se quedo en shock, hasta que solto una leve risita que hizo que Shindou se sonrojara.

Vamos, no juegues asi conmigo. ¿acaso es una broma de la escuela?- pregunto Yuuka sobándose los brasos como si tuviera frio y volteando a ver a todos los lados posible. Alice solo se quedo en shock, las cinco palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza. "no hay club de soccer", pero si no había, que había pasado con Hikaru, Nishiki, Tsurugi y los demás.

no se que haya pasado el tiempo que estuviste abstente pero nosotros estamos en el club de música- recordó Shindou. Yuuka lo quedo viendo y luego reacciono.

¿¡El club de música?!- grito muy impresionada.

si, ahora ven que tengo que darte las nuevas partituras que debes aprender- dijo Shindou sosteniedo el brazo de Yuuka y llevándola al club de música.

oye…espera…yo no…espera un segundo Shindou-kun-Yuuka no podía decir nada. No había nada que decir en verdad.

¿pero que esta pasando?-pregunto Alice mientras miraba a su amiga ser llevada a otro lugar por Shindou. –no hay manera que Raimon no tenga un club de soccer. ¡Recién ganamos el Holy Road!- dijo Alice desesperada mientras que junto a Tenma caminaban sin rumbo, con suerte encontrar a alguien.

¿sera que estan jugando con nosotros?- pregunto Tenma triste y confundido. Pero a los pocos segundos vio al portero de Raimon entrar a una sala con una bolsa en la mano -¡Sangoku-sempai! ¡Ah sido un largo tiempo! Shindou-sempai es muy malo ¿acaso algo le paso al club de soccer?- dijo Tenma hacercandosele y haciendo un monton de muecas.

Alice coloco su mano en el hombro del peli castaño, cuando este la vio a los ojos, ella respondio negando con la cabeza sabiendo que iba a pasar. –Por lo que puedo ver, ustedes son de primer año, ¿no es haci? Aquí no hay club de soccer. ¡Si quieres unirse a un club de deportes, unanse al sumo! ¡estare disponible a cualquier hora!- dijo Sangoku haciendo movimientos de sumo.

¿¡Sangoku-sempai!?- logro decir Tenma por la impresión. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Alice y Tenma encontraban a mas miembros del antiguo club de soccer, pero cada uno no recordaba nada. Pareciera que les habían borrado la memoria. Ejemplo esta Kuramada que jugaba en el equipo de rugby; Kirino y Ichino que leían tranquilamente en la biblioteca; Aoyama y Hayami que estaban en el equipo de tennis; Kurama y Amagi que no recordaban nada en lo absoluto; Hamano que estaba con un caña de pescar. Hasta que se encontraron con Hikaru y Kariya.

¡Por fin!- grito aliviada Alice al ver al chico de cabello azul oscuro. –Hikaru ¿Por qué diablos actúan tan raros todos? ¿Qué paso en nuestra ausencia?- pregunto Alice hacercandose al chico que solo la vio con cara de descolocado.

Ano…¿te conozco?- pregunto Hikaru completamente confundido. Alice solo entro en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo se olvidara de ella? –gomen, talvez me confunde con alguien…-dijo Hikaru antes de irse con Kariya lejos de ahí. Alice quería gritar, matar, romper, desaparecer esa furia que sentía en ese momento. Era raro pero incluso Nishiki había olvidado quien era ella.

¡Alice-chan!- grito una Yuuka muy agitada de tanto buscar y buscar. -¡por fin te encontré! ¡que esta pasando? Todos olvidaron el club de soccer, hace momento me encontré con Clare-san y Jin-san pero ellos no saben nada del club de soccer.- informo Yuuka a la rubia.

¿Cómo escapaste de Shindou?- pregunto Alice descolocada.

¡No tienes idea de lo que me costo! Dije que tenia que ir al baño y cuando se dio la vuelta sali corriendo.- dijo Yuuka en forma exagerada. Los tres chicos caminaban buscando a mas miembros. Hasta que se toparon con un chico que pequeña estatura, con una banda azul que caminaba tranquilamente. -¡Shinzuke-Kun!- grito Yuuka moviendo la mano en forma de saludo. El chiquillo solo se dio la vuelta al ver quien lo llamaba.

Tenma corrió hasta estar cara-cara con el pequeñin. –ne ¿Qué esta…-

¡Tu eres de primer año cierto!- interrumpio muy emocionado el pequeñin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Soy Nishizono Shinsuke del club de pin pon! ¿quieres unirte?- Tenma solo lo vio con cara de confucion y una gota de sudor frio recorrio su frente.

_incluso Shinsuke…-_penso Alice analizando todo lo que pasaba.

¡Tenma!- llamo una voz femenina. Al ver quien era, reconocieron a Sorano Aoi, amiga de la infancia de Tenma. Al estar cerca lo agaro del brazo obligándolo a voltear.

¡Aoi! ¿tu me reconoces?- pregunto ya cansado Tenma.

claro que si. Pero que ni se te ocurra entrar al club de ping pong. Despues de todo nosotros estamos…-empezo a decir. –En el club de soccer- finalizo. Tenma sonreía a ese pensamiento y asedia con la cabeza. -…estamos en el club de caligrafia- escucho decir al final. Algo que desubico completamente a los tres chicos.

¿¡ CLAFIGRAFIA!?- pregunto Tenma. Hartos de buscar y buscar por respuestas, los tres fueron adonde solia estar la cancha de soccer cerca del rio. Tenma y Yuuka se sentaron cansados y rendidos y Alice solo miro fijamente donde solia estar la cancha con una mirada triste y seria. Al mismo tiempo, por arte de magia, los tres suspiraron. -¿Qué esta pasando aquí? No es solo que el club de soccer no esta. También todos olvidaron del soccer.- dijo Tenma a lo que Yuuka y Alice asedieron silenciosamente.

¿Por qué? A todos les gustaba el soccer ¿Por qué ellos se olvidaron del soccer?- dijo Yuuka limpiándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de esos ojos negros como la noche.

Yuuka…-fue la única palabra que menciono Alice ya que ella mas que nadie entendia y comprendia lo que su amiga sentía en ese momento.

_El soccer…¿se ha ido?- _fue la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia en ese momento.

No…El soccer no se ha ido- dijo una voz misteriosa y seria. A los tres chicos los tomaron desapercibidos. Al dar la vuleva pudieron encontrar el dueño de dicha voz, un chico de cabello morado y ojos verdes-grises, su traje era algo raro pues estaba compuesto una pieza con color azul oscuro y verde-gris, en su brazo izquierdo tenia una banda de color verde el cual se significaba que era un capitán de un equipo. –La eliminación del soccer era inevitable- dijo al final como si no fuera nada.

tu eres…-empezo a decir Tenma.

Matsukaze Tenma, Goenji Yuuka y Fudou Alice, a partir de este momento el soccer será eliminado de ustedes- informo el misterioso chico, sacándole un suspiro de terror a Yuuka, una mirada de confusa de Tenma y una mirada entre asesina y terror de Alice.

Tenma, confundido, se levanto de las escaleras y se dispuso a estar cara a cara con el chico de cabello morado -¿eliminar el soccer?- pregunto confundido.

¿Qué demonios eres?- pregunto Alice con seriedad de la misma manera que el chico hablaba.

Yo soy Alpha. Mi misión es eliminar el soccer. Matsukaze Tenma, Goenji Yuuka y Fudou Alice, ustedes serán las ultimas huellas.- respondio a la pregunta de Alice.

¿huellas?- pregunto confusa la rubia. -¿nosotros?- fue cuando le llego el meteoro a Alice. Recordando a todos los integrantes y lo sucedido en la mañana. –No puede ser…-empezo a decir Alice con los ojos abiertos.

¿Qué paso Alice-chan?- dijo preocupada Yuuka ya que no era para NADA normal que la rubia mostrara sus sentimientos y menos de esa manera.

El Raimon estuvo extraño por tu culpa…¿no es haci?- le pregunto Alice un poco asustada, sabia bien que ese chica Alpha era peligroso. Tanto como Tenma como Yuuka se sorprendieron y vieron a Alpha con una mirada de ira. El chico no decía nada. -¡Responde!-

es cierto.- su respuesta fue cortante y directa sorprendiendo a Alice y a los demás.

¡No perdonare a quien quiera acabar con el soccer! ¡Has que todos vuelvan a ser como antes!- le exigió Tenma con mucho enojo, sin embargo, Alpha no cambio la expresión, siguió con la misma mirada seria que antes. -¡Regresa el soccer!- fue cuando Alpha hizo su primer movimiento, coloco su mano en frente de Tenma en señal de para y mantenerse callado.

¡No! Nuestra misión es lo contrario a lo que dices. Es la eliminación del soccer.- dijo como si se tratara de la cosa mas insignificante del mundo.

¡No dejare que hagas eso!- dijo Yuuka con temor y molestia hacia el chico. Como nada, Alpha hizo un rápido movimiento con su muñeca y saco un aparato raro, era pequeño con forma de circulo y tenia una línea negra y en el centro era rojo.

¡No se pueden negar!- dijo lanzando el objeto extraño al lo alto y de la nada el objeto se convirtió en un balón de soccer multicolor. El esférico a diferencia de los normales tenia un color como piel y estaba repletos del mismo circulo que había lanzado un instante solo que el centro de cada circulo era de diferente color. Al tocar el suelo, Alpha coloco el pie en el balón exactamente en el circulo rojo y de la nada se escucho _Modo Viaje en el Tiempo_ y fue cuando el balón tomo un brillo rojo el cual Alpha pateo en dirección de Alice, Yuuka y Tenma. Tanta la impresión que Yuuka y los demás al dar un paso drástico y acelerado hacia atrás se resbalaron con el destino de caer de espalda al suelo, pero lo que no esperaban era que Alpha se lanzara estando cara a cara con ellos.

Antes de que supieran algo el balón junto con ellos y Alpha se ilumino cubriéndolos a ellos y al atacante. Al abrir los ojos, ellos notaron un paisaje tranquilo donde gaviotas volaban y las olas del mar eran escuchadas, el aire era tranquilo y limpio, mas sin embargo algo estaba mal. -¿Pero que pasa?...- pregunto Yuuka confundida ya que ese lugar ella lo reconocia, ese lugar era Okinawa.

Tenma estaba viendo los alrededores con confucion, Yuuka notando el mar y la playa pero fue cuando noto la expresión de Alice y fue cuando ella entro en pánico, la expresión de Alice era una indescriptible pues era combinación de terror, confucion y horror. Al notar donde estaba viendo Alice, fue cuando Yuuka entendio lo que pasaba. –T-Tenma…- fue lo único que logro pronunciar las dos chicas. Tenma al voltear no podía creer lo que sus ojos azules observaban, era el, en el pasado con su mama que recién venían de la playa.

¡Es imposible!- trato de convercense Tenma.-¿mama? ¿y ese soy yo? ¡Sasuke! En ese momento… ¿es un sueño? ¿acaso estoy soñando?- se preguntaba Tenma.

No creo que sea un sueño esto Tenma…-dijo Alice aun con terror en sus ojos.

No es necesario que entiendan lo que esta pasando…Igual, lo van a aceptar, lo que pasara enfrente de tus ojos. De ahora en adelante el soccer los destruirá- dijo Alpha.

¡No lo permitiré! ¡El soccer ya me destruyo una vez pero me salvo y no viviré eso una vez mas!- dijo Alice con miedo definido en sus ojos y en su voz.

Alice-chan…-dijo Yuuka pues ella sabia lo que vivio su amiga.

_Tenma- _se escucho una voz femenina y preocupada que grito el nombre de su hijo que seria aplastado por unos pedazos de madera gigantes. Los tres chicos miraron la escena con misterio y preocupación, hasta que la rubia noto a un chico de chaqueta color naranja que miraba desde lejos la escena.

Yuuka ¿ese no es…-

¡Oni-san!- grito sorprendida Yuuka. Goenji pateo un balón adonde un pequeño Tenma miraba asustado las ligas madera cayendo encima de él sujetando al pequeño cachorro.

SI, ese fue…mi encuentro con el fútbol- pensó Tenma, mientras gritaba, junto a Alice y Yuuka el nombre de aquel pequeñín. –Cuando un balón de fútbol salvo mi vida, me empezó a gustar el fútbol-

_Modo de Ataque- _se escuchó una voz femenina y robótica, Yuuka volteo la cabeza y miro a Alpha con el balón ahora anaranjado, pateándolo en dirección de Alice.

¡Cuidado Alice-chan!- grito la chica antes de tirársele y cayendo las dos en el suelo, pero aun el balón seguía su curso y alcanzo su objetivo. Evitar que la vida de Tenma fuera salvada por el tiro de Goenji. Como resultado, el accidente paso y cambio el futuro.

¡Tenma!- grito la madre de Tenma. Los tres miraron aquella escena con pánico. Miraron como aquella madre lloraba y rogaba que su hijo estuviera bien. -¡Tenma! ¡Tenma!- se escuchaba el eco de los gritos desesperados de la madre de Tenma.

Primera parte completada- dijo Alpha mientras se tocaba la mejía donde descansaba un aparato raro y desconocido. –La interrupción se realizó con éxito.- Sus ojos estaban pegados a la trágica escena, hasta que notaron que nada se movia, ni un sonido se escuchaba. Nada. –No debes preocupar- empezó a hablar de nuevo. –No moriste. Solo estuviste una semana en descanso-

¿Qué?- pregunto Tenma.

Con esto, todos tus recuerdos del fútbol han sido borrados- dijo Alpha calmadamente.

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Alice. No obtuvo respuesta, más el grito de dolor de Tenma. -¡Tenma! ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?- pregunto enojada mientras miraba como Tenma sufría y Yuuka lo intentaba ayudar.

Las cosas innecesarias van a desaparecer de tu cabeza- le dijo Alpha a Tenma. –Eso se supone. Parte dos completa- dijo mientras el aparato en su mejía daba un luz verde. –Ahora, parte 3, borrar el fútbol de Fudou Alice- dijo mientras se acercaba.

Alice por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, el terror la consumió completamente, no decía nada, no podía mover nada.

¡Espera! –dijo Tenma, llamando la atención de los demás, resistiendo al cambio de pasado. –a mi… ¡Me gusta el fútbol! –

¿Qué?- pregunto confundido Alpha.

¡Yo amo el fútbol! ¡Me gusta tanto que es valiosos para mí!- se levantó Tenma con determinación en sus ojos. Alice y Yuuka miraban sorprendidas y admirando a la fuerza de voluntad de Tenma. -¡Y yo voy a proteger lo que es valioso para mí! Por lo tanto…¡No olvidare el fútbol!- le grito -¡No voy a entregar el fútbol!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN UN LUGAR OSCURO Y MISTERIOSO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar era frio y sin luz. Una mesa redonda donde personas sentadas miraban con asombro, más no lo mostraban, al joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules que aparecía en la pantalla voladora. –Eso ¿Qué significa?- pregunto un señor de la tercera edad.

Matsukaze Tenma no cambio con la interrupción- respondió un hombre misterioso que se sentaba en el centro de la mesa. –Él está luchando contra la realidad.-

No me digas ¿Eso no es imposible?- pregunto el hombre que estaba alado de él, cabello blanco, manchas en su piel arrugada y anteojos.

Que divertido, ¿no?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa retadora. –Vamos a seguir viendo- ordeno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-DE VUELTA CON TENMA, ALICE Y YUUKA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenma se ponía de pie con ayuda de Yuuka, mientras Alice se colocaba enfrente de ellos dos, su cuerpo temblaba y su mente estaba nublada. El miedo de perder todo contacto con el fútbol la paralizó, era algo que ella no quería.

Alpha que no tenía expresión alguna en su cara dijo –Yes, lo haré como me lo pidan-

_-¿Cómo me lo pidan? ¿No será que…-pensó Alice. _

Ha sido propuesta una nueva solución para esta situación.- dijo Alpha mientras sostenía el extraño balón en su mano izquierda. –Voy a cambiar el lugar- con los ojos cerrados, apretó un botón azul que convirtió el esférico azul claro. –_Modo de Desplazamiento- _se escuchó el balón. Con la rodia, golpeó un poco el balón al centro entre él y los demás. Como siempre, una luz cegadora los cubrió a él y los demás.

Antes de que alguno se diera cuanta, estaban en Okinawa, pero en una cancha de soccer, muy parecida a la cual usaban para enseñar fútbol. Confundidos, miraron por todas partes posibles, vieron la playa, las metas, incluso un restaurante de mariscos. –Aquí…-dijo Yuuka confundida.

Es el lugar apropiado- dijo de la nada Alpha. (Yo: lo que me faltaba, ahora Alpha tiene poderes para desaparecer, quisiera ese poder para la escuela ¬¬; Alice: si sacaras mejores nota tal vez no quisieras ese poder.; Yo: cállate¬¬; Alice: nop ;P)

De pronto, otros jóvenes con el mismo traje que Alpha aparecieron de la nada, algunos con caras burlonas, otras con caras serias, niñas y niños. Yuuka se espantó a tal aparición. –Ya estarán satisfechos. Ahora es el momento en el que desaparecerá su fútbol- explico Alpha.

¿Ustedes juegan fútbol?- pregunto incrédulo Tenma.

Genial, unos jugadores de fútbol intenta robar el fútbol, ¡Que irónico!- dijo sarcásticamente Alice.

No somos de una dimensión inferior. Nosotros somos los que pueden interferir en el tiempo. Los agentes del tiempo- explico Alpha antes de crear un balón igual al anterior. –Nosotros viajamos en el tiempo y creamos un camino para que las personas olviden el fútbol.-

¿Un camino para que las personas olviden el fútbol?-pregunto enojado Tenma.

Sí. Nosotros vamos a eliminar el fútbol- dijo serio, pero por más que lo intentara ocultar, en su voz se escuchaba algo de enojo. –_Modo de Ataque- _dijo el balón, antes de que tomara el color naranja. Alpha pateo el balón en dirección a Yuuka, Alice noto esto, y en un intento desesperado empujo a Yuuka fuera del camino, pero ella salió lastimada en el proceso.

Alice-san.- dijo Tenma preocupado. -¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡No dejare que acaben con el fútbol!- dijo Tenma, poniéndose enfrente de Alice, en forma de protección y liberando su keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc (Arco de Pegaso Demoniaco)

Tenma/ Tenma-kun- dijeron Alice y Yuuka sorprendidas.

¿Un avatar? Eso es inferior.-dijo volviendo a patear el balón en dirección a Tenma. Lo que paso luego, fue algo que ninguno esperaba, sin ningún esfuerzo el balón derroto el avatar de Tenma. Alice y Yuuka simplemente no tenían palabras a lo que miraban, ningún hissatsu shot fue utilizado y aun asi derroto a un avatar como si nada.

¡Eso no fue nada!- dijo mientras se levantaba.

¿En serio?- dijo Alpha. En cuestiones de segundos, los jugadores que ayudaban a Alpha estaban rodeando a Alice, Yuuka y Tenma, mientras el balón seguía en el aire. Los tres se sorprendieron como nunca antes. Alpha tomo la iniciativa y pateo el balón en dirección a Tenma, golpeándolo, luego un chica de cabello trenzado lo pateo golpeando a Alice, luego uno con cabello azul verdoso lo pateo golpeando a Yuuka. Y así pasó, todo el equipo pateaba el balón golpeándolos sin piedad o compasión. Hasta que Alpha dio la orden de detenerse. Al final, Tenma y Yuuka cayeron, mientras Alice se mantenía en pie, igual golpeada. –Entonces, ¿Cómo se sienten?- pregunto Alpha.

Adoloridos- respondió sarcásticamente Alice. Luego algo en Alice apareció, parecía un sentimiento contra el fútbol, le dolía hasta el alma.

Se sienten aterrorizados por el fútbol.- Alice dio un suspiro de terror y dolor, su vista se enfocó en el suelo mientras sostenía fuertemente su camisa donde se ubicaba el corazón. -El fútbol duele…es doloroso…triste…agonizante…-

¡CÁLLATE!- grito Alice desesperada, ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, pero lo negaba, le daba miedo volver a sentir aquel dolor que sintió en el pasado.

-…estúpido…innecesario…eso…el fútbol es innecesario- dijo Alpha, mientras Alice abría los ojos como platos, las palabras de Alpha se grababan en su cabeza, por más que ella no lo aceptara, aun entraban.

¡El fútbol…-empezo a susurrar.

¡Alice-chan resiste!- grito adolorida Yuuka. Ella, con los mismos ojos de Tenma, llenos de determinación miro a Alpha, justo cuando estaba listo para hacer un ataque más. Hasta que alguien tomo el balón de Alpha. Los ojos de los tres chicos se abrieron como platos y se enfocaron en el chico que robo el balón, viendo a un chico de cabello verde claro, suéter anaranjado algo, bueno muy aguado y pantalón azul oscuro. Sus ojos verdes igual que su cabello, su cara mostro una sonrisa despreocupada y mientras hacia una voltereta y le devolvía el balón a Alpha.

Luego dijo.-¡El fútbol es esencial! ¿No lo creen?- sonriendo como si nada, dijo el chico misterioso. –Esas eran tus palabras, Tenma-

¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Alpha.

Mi nombre es Fei Rune- respondió. –Así como Tenma, y las otras ¡Una persona que cree que el fútbol es valioso!-

_¿A quien llamas otras idiota?- _lo fulmino Alice con la mirada.

¿Acaso es divertido provocar a una persona?-pregunto tranquilamente Fei.

¡¿Y lo dices así de sencillo?!- pregunto Yuuka, mientras a Alice, Tenma y Fei le salían una gota por la cabeza a la repentina pregunta.

¡Entonces vamos a jugar un juego!- dijo Fei, ignorando a Yuuka.

¿Un juego?- pregunto incrédula Alice. -¿Qué tipo de juego?-con solo chasquear los dedos, un aura diferente apareció atrás de el, mientras su ropa se cambiaba por una camisa roja con rayas blancas y un short deportivo blanco. Atrás de el aparecieron varias personas, del mismo color de cabello y ojos, su mismo uniforme.

¿Qué tal?- pregunto mientras los tres lo miraban realmente perdidos.

_Estoy rodeada por raros mutantes- _pensó Alice mientras se sostenía la cabeza para mantener la calma.

Ya entendí- informo Alpha.

Adentro del restaurante una pareja de casados estaba junta, el hombre cocinando mientras la esposa le daba las órdenes de los clientes. Ese momento el hombre estaba cortando repollo, haciendo ensalada, hasta que sin darse cuenta el balón de Alpha lo teletransportó al centro de la cancha. En la cancha, los equipos ya estaban listos para jugar en sus respetivas posiciones de juego. El hombre vio la escena confundida, luego sus ojos brillaron, igual que el micrófono que el poseía en la mano, y como si fuera otra persona, ya se sabía los nombres de los jugadores y su entusiasmo se elevó.

Entonces, cuento con usted- dijo Alpha serio. (Yo: Igual a Alice, creo que es mejor que el sea la pareja de Alice ˆ/ˆ; Tsurugi: atrévete y te mato ¬¬; Yo: Aja admites tu atracción hacia ella ˆ.ˆ; Tsurugi: N-No es cierto O/O; Tenma: hasta yo lo no Tsurugi ¬¬; Tsurugi: Cállate ¬/¬; Yo: bueno mejor sigamos ˆ-ˆ')

¡Claro déjenmelo a mi!- dijo emocionado.

Puse la información de todos los jugadores dentro de la mente de este hombre- explico Alpha. –Oí que eso es indispensable para un juego de fútbol- de la nada una pantalla verde salio, con los símbolos de los dos equipos, el marcador y solo faltaba los nombres. –Nuestro equipo será llamado Protocolo Omega ¿y el nombre de su equipo?- pregunto.

oh, cierto- dijo Fei. –somos un equipo improvisado y todavía no tenemos un nombre-dijo antes de que se pusiera a pensar. –Uhm…nosotros…¡Seremos Los Tenmas!- dijo contento por su nombre. Alice, Yuuka y Tenma cayeron estilo anime ante un nombre más ridículo.

¡¿Los Tenmas?! ¡Qué nombre más ridículo!- le grito Alice.

Fei-kun es peor que Kariya-kun con nombres- dijo Yuuka con una gota en la nuca.

¡Un equipo de Tenmas, se deberían llamar los Tenmas!- explico. -¡Es perfecto!-

¡Que explicación más ridícula!- le grito Alice. Ignorando a Alice, Fei le dio una cinta amarilla de capitán del equipo.

¡Muy bien! ¡El partido entre Protocolo Omega y Los Tenmas está a punto de comenzar!- dijo el narrador. Primero fue Alpha quien le paso el balón a su compañero de alado de cabello café claro, que continuo con un pase hacia atrás y entre los miembros de Protocolo Omega se pasaban el balón. -¡Pero que es esto! ¡tiene tanta velocidad que no se puede ver la dirección del balón! – dijo.

Su velocidad y precisión es impresionante- dijo Alice, analizando sus movimientos. –_con nuestra capacidad…dudo que podamos hacer algo…pero hay que intentarlo- _

Esta bien, sus ojos no están acostumbrados. ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a luchar!- dijo Fei. Como si nada Fei se interpuso entre un pase robando el balón.

¡Los Tenmas robaron el balón!- dijo el hombre. Fei, sin dudarlo se lo paso a un chiquitin del mismo aspecto, quien le devolvió el pase a Fei. Al tomar el balón, Fei comenzó a avanzar en la cancha saltando y esquivando **(Yo: Como conejo ˆ-ˆ; Fei: ¬¬U) **

¡Increible!- dijo Tenma, quien corria alado de Yuuka y Alice.

El de cabello verde, al estar enfrente de la portería realizo varios saltos enfrente del balón, alrededor del balón y de Fei, apareció la noche y una luna llena. -¡Conejo Saltarín!- dijo antes de patear el balón hacia la portería.

El portero del equipo Protocolo Omega realizo su técnica defensiva. -¡Comando Portero 03!- y como si nada detuvo el ataque de Fei.

¡El portero Zanou lo detuvo!- grito emocionado el narrador. Tenma, Alice y Yuuka miraron sorprendidos. -¡Bien! ¡El partido vuelve a comenzar! ¡Que intensa batalla de ataque y defensa!- y dicho y hecho, los jugadores atacaban, otros defendían otros conectaban, era una zona de guerra.

Alpha, quien tenia el balón corria hasta poder llegar a la portería de los Tenmas, hasta que tres jugadores, comandados por Fei, se interpusieron y realizaron su técnica hissatsu -¡Casa Fractal!- y de los tres apareció una pirámide de tres lados color azul oscuro, envolviendo a Alpha. Al abrirse la pirámide, apareció un castillo como de caricatura, sin embargo, Alpha traspaso esa barrera y realizo su hissatsu shot –Comando Tiro 01-

-¡El tiro de Alpha!¿Sera que el portero Machos lo detendrá?- pregunto el narrador.

El portero, cuyo nombre es Machos, realizo su técnica tomando una gran cantidad de aire y desviando toda esa energía a su pecho. -¡Pecho Excelente!- y como si nada detuvo el ataque.

-¡Lo detuvo!- dijo emocionado el narrador. -¡Que batalla!- Fei solto un suspiro aliviado.

-Nada mal- dijo Alice con una sonrisa arrogante. Yuuka, al igual que Tenma, miraban impresionados a los jugadores. Eran de un nivel completamente diferente a ellos, más veloces, más fuertes y más agiles. -¿Cómo jugaremos a su nivel?- se pregunto en un susurro Alice.

-Ahora los equipos están empatados, ne?- dijo Yuuka, mientras miraba el marcador, zero a zero. Machos le empieza a pasar el balón a los jugadores. Alice, Yuuka y Tenma hacían su mayor esfuerzo para alcanzar su nivel, pero era un nivel completamente diferente a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. En un mal pase, Alpha obtuvo el control del balón. Alejándose de los jugadores, Alice se interpuso entre la portería y el, pero como si fuera un juego de niños Alpha la paso, pero Alice no se la dejaba fácil.

-¡No te dejare avanzar!- dijo mientras peleaba el balón con Alpha. Alpha parecía tranquilo, como si nada pasara.

-Su fútbol es inferior al nuestro, con ese nivel es muy predecible su próximo movimiento- dijo y como si nada avanzo alado de Alice dejando a la rubia sin palabras.

Los ojos de la rubia quedaron abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. –_p-pero que…-_fue lo único que logro pensar. Yuuka, quien se puso enfrente de él con el mismo propósito que Alice, intento robarle el balón, pero Alpha ya estaba en el cielo, dando vueltas e invocando a su avatar -¡Gobernante del Paraiso, Fénix!- dijo mientras a tras de el apareció un hombre con extraño atuendo, como estilo maya, unas alas color rojas y blancas aparecían en su espalda mientras en su cabeza tenia una especia de corona del mismo color. -¡Modo Armadura!- grito. Los tres chicos, que eran n7uevos en esto, miraron si creer lo que pasaba, el avatar que Alpha habia invocado se habia fusionado con Alpha, creando un tipo de armadura brillante.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Tenma.

-Alpha esta…-

-usando su avatar como armadura?!- dijeron impresionadas Yuuka y Alice. -¿pero que es esto?- se pregunto. Gracias a la nueva armadura, los niveles de Alpha habían aumentado, creando un nivel casi imposible de llegar. Como si nada, apartaba a los jugadores de su camino dejándolo cara a cara con la portería, pero esta vez ni el Pecho Excelente de Machos pudo hacer algo contra el tiro de Alpha, anotando un gol a favor de Protocolo Omega.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Tenma, sin creerlo.

-La fusión de un avatar con el cuerpo, con eso forma la armadura. Eso es la "Armadura de Avatar"- explico Fei.

-¿Siquiera es posible usar el avatar de uno como armadura?- pregunto la castaña sin creerlo.

-no lo se, pero al parecer el puede usarlo- dijo seria Alice. -_¿Cómo jugaremos a su nivel? Apenas nos podemos mantener corriendo, aun no nos ocstumbramos pero aun que nos acostumbraramos ¿Cómo contratacaremos esa armadura de avatar?-_ se pregunto Alice y esa era la pregunta que invadia su mente.

-Hay un limite de tiempo para usarlo, pero es posible tener mas poder que un avatar- volvió a explicar Fei.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Tenma, viendo a Alpha. El tiempo pasaba, y aun los chicos no se acostumbraban, Alice y Tenma ya se estaban empezando a acoplar a su ritmo, pero Yuuka tenia varias dificultades. Alpha, sin embrago, pasaba toda la cancha y sus jugadores como un juego de niños.

-¡En vez de tratar de marcar un gol, su objetivo es golpear a los demás!- analizo Alice, mientras Yuuka, Fei y Tenma se sorprendían al objetivo descubierto.

-como pensaba, jugar con 7 miembros es difícil- dijo Fei cansado.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Yuuka mientras corria alado de Fei. **(Yo: imagínense si Shindou hubiera estado ahí, se muere de celos XD; Yuuka: ¡No es cierto! ¡Shindou-kun no es para NADA celoso! ; El Universo: Si como no ¬¬)**

-Esta bien. Ya es hora- dijo Fei mientras miraba a un extraño aparato en su muñeca.

-¿Hora?¿Hora para que?- pregunto Yuuka nerviosa por la respuesta.

-El primer tiempo ya va acabar- dijo Alice recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Eso también, pero yo estoy esperando otra cosa- dijo mientras miraba a Alice. –miren- dijo mientras su vista verde se enfocaba en el cielo. Alice, Tenma y Yuuka imitaron a chico y miraron al cielo, todo parecía normal hasta que vieron lo imposible…

¡LA CARABANA RELAMPAGO ESTABA VOLANDO!

-e-e-eso n-no es…-empezo a decir Yuuka con miedo. Los tres vieron como la ventana del conductor se abria y dejaba ver a un oso azul cielo. Ninguno se lo creía.

-¡Demonios! ¡Y yo decía que la vida de Alice-chan era rara!- dijo Yuuka.

-¿Cómo que mi vida era rara?- pregunto con un tic en el ojos Alice mientras doblaba sus brazos debajo de su pecho. Tenma y Fei miraron a las amigas con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Tenma-kun, Yuuka-san, Alice-san! ¡Hola!- saludo desde los cielos el oso azul.

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡HABLO!¡EL OSO HABLO!- grito como niña chiquita Yuuka mientras se escondía detrás de Alice y temblaba, mientras los tres chicos rieron por debajo, evitando estallar de la risa por la repentina acción de la castaña.

_-Y asi comenzó nuestra nueva aventura!¡Pero este es solo el comienzo!- _se escucho una voz, que ahora es conocida como….

_TENMA…_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: ¡Espero que les guste! Lo lamento no haber publicado y a no mas arreglar el relajo lo publico ;D**

**Yuuka: ¡KYAAAA!¡UN OSO QUE HABLA!**

**Shindou & Tsurugi: ¿Cuándo salimos?**

**Yo: dentro de alguno episodios**

**Alice: bueno bye! Y no dejen reviews :***

**Tsurugi: ¬¬ no tires besos a la gente**

**Alice: ¿Por qué? ¿quieres uno? (tono brulon)**

**Yo:¡LIGARSE A OTRA PARTE!**

**Alice & Tsurugi: O/O**


End file.
